shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Mercucio Hyeneko
|bounty = none }} '''Mercucio 'Gentle Beast' Hyeneko' is the gadget specialist of the White Pirates. He was born and raised in the Kingdom of Alabasta where he lived until he was recruited by Marcellus. He was a former child slave in Mariejois but was freed by a rampaging Fisher Tiger. His days spent doing hard manual labour was the foundation behind his colossal strength and durability, which stands in stark contrast to his calm and kind personality, a trait that earned him the epithet, the Gentle Beast.. He is also a member of the Zodiac Twelve within the White Pirates and represents Aries. He currently sports a bounty of 216,000,000. 'Appearance' Mercucio's most noticeable feature is his bright red hair. He wears a dark purple vest over a black sleeved shirt and a grey bandanna littered with dark green clouds as well as two metal pauldrons over his shoulders. On his wrists, he wears red and orange striped wrist warmers and gloves the same color as his vest, and on his lower body, he sports a dark gold-ish pant with the trademark White Pirates stitch on one leg and bright silver shoes. 'Personality' Mercucio is truly a gentle beast in every meaning of the word. He is easily one of the most laid back characters in the Grand Line, even more so than the likes of Admiral Kizaru. Even when attacked, Mercucio maintains his laid back attitude preferring to let his attackers tire themselves out trying to attack him than fight back. It is because of this almost lackadaisical attitude that everyone within the Whites refer to him as 'Half-Dead Hyeneko'. A strange quirk of Mercucio is his tendency to give his techniques odd names. 'Relationships' Mercucio has a strong relationship with all the members of his crew. Especially with Venusia, the White Pirate's Shipwright. Many suggest that there may be a romantic link between them though this has not been confirmed nor denied by the duo. 'Abilites and Powers' 'Superhuman Strength' Due to his relentless work as a child slave, Mercucio is the strongest and most durable of all the White Pirates. His strength is legendary within the Grand Line, rivalling that of even a giant. 'Trickery and Deception' Mercucio has a deceptively high level of intelligence often using various tricks and traps as per his lazy nature to confuse and annoy the opponent to prevent actual combat from occurring. He is also capable of formulating complex and layered plans in the very heat of battle, proving his irreplaceable genius intellect. 'Weapons Arsenal' The fact that he is the gadget specialist of a legendary crew such as the White Pirates is proof enough of his skill as a weapons designer. His crew has often praised him for his work and the sheer firepower that the White's ship, Open, can dish out is but a testament to Mercucio's genius. Being the gadget specialist he is, Mercucio is always armed with his own weapons which he keep sewed into his clothes. These are :- *'Wrist Cannon' :- A small hidden wrist mounted cannon that packs quite a punch. Enough power to blow a small hole in a three feet thick stone wall. Can fire multiple projectiles when needed. *'Jumpers ':- A type of specialized shoes that incorporates Breath Dials into it to allow a boost jump of sorts. Great for reaching high areas. *'Rocket Pauldrons' :- Powerful braces made of reinforced steel worn on Mercucio's shoulder. Though the bumps on the braces look like bolts, they're actually mini-rockets that Mercucio can fire by pushing a button hidden on the pauldrons. *'Poison Spike' :- For close combat purposes, Mercucio has a harpoon like weapon hidden under his shirt. The spike is coated with a special paralyzing poison supplied by Koroyaki. Can be dismantled into much smaller pieces for use in Mercucio's special attacks. 'Techniques' *'Hidden Wrist, Flying Cannon ':- In this attack, Mercucio fires multiple projectiles at his opponents from his Wrist Cannon which provides damage equalling that the punch of a giant. *'Cannon Hug ':- Using various tricks and deceptive measures, Mercucio confuses his opponent providing enough of an distraction so that he can sneak up on them and fire his Wrist Mounted Cannon at close range resulting in large scale damage done to the opponent. *'Spring, Ding, Doom and Boom ':- This technique can only be used in an area with lots of walls, trees or other destructibles and is one of Mercucio's most powerful attacks. Ramping up his Jumpers to max strength, Mercucio begins bouncing off at high speed around walls in a ring around the target disorienting them in a technique similar to those possessed by Bellamy. As this is being done, he begins firing off rockets from his Pauldrons at his target so much that it looks like the rockets are coming from all directions at the enemy. This attack provides both a mental and physical obstacle to the opponent. *'Jellyfish Sting, It Hurts' :- After dismantling his poisoned harpoon into several pieces, Mercucio loads the bits into his Wrist Mounted Cannon and fires them at his enemy with enough force to leave a sizable crater when hit. The poison alos immediately paralyzes the enemie after hiting providing a double effect. Can be fire several pieces at once like a machinegun. *'My Foot Up Your Mouth ':- Using his Jumpers ramped up to full and his own tremendous leg strength in a deadly combination, Mercucio kicks of the ground at maximum speed becoming nothing less than a blur and sneaks up in front of his enemy, then positions his foot in front of their face and delievers a full throtle kick followed by a blast of wind from the Jumpers. 'History' Mercucio was born in a unknown part of the West Blue. Due to unknown circumstances, he was somehow captured as a child and sold in the Human Auctioning House as a slave. He spent an unknown number of years as a slave in Mariejois until he was freed by the rampaging Tiger Fisher. Soon after he escaped he declared himself a pirate and took arms against the World Government that let he be used as a slave. Jumping from pirate crew to pirate crew, Mercucio was finally happened on by Marcellus White, captain of the White Pirates. Noticing Mercucio's untapped potential as a gadget smith, Mercucio welcomed the young red-head into his crew and helped him hone his abilities. The rest as they say is history. Category:Pirate Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Kaze Yoni Category:The White Pirates Category:Inventor Category:Weapon Wielder Category:Human Category:Male